Timeweaver
Timeweaver is a time bending prestige class that specializes in doing high damage while casting time related buffs. It is useful as a support for both farming, or battling other players. The Timeweaver can also be used for player convinience as "quicken" hastes the player's movements, or it can be used as crowd control against other players with spells such as Blackhole and Time Jump. Stat growth per level: Timeweavers gain the following stats each level 5.5 Intelligence 1 Strength 2.5 Stamina 2 Dexterity 1 Strength 1 Luck How to Become a Timeweaver To become a Timeweaver the player must use an item called "Sand of Time" on any character slot at all. Sand of Time is dropped by the final boss in the Timeweaver Castle, which is also named "Timeweaver." The Sand of Time can drop multiple times and can be bought from other players as well. However the drop rate for Sand of Time is quite low and it make take a while to drop more then once for any given player. Skills Star Burst Level 1 MP cost: 15 Cast Time: .35 Seconds Power: 42 Shoots a star at its target, damage varies on Light and Dark Affinities. Chill Level 4 MP cost: 16 Cast Time: 0.5 Seconds Power: 20 Slows opponents with a Chill debuff and does Water damage Cool down: 9 seconds Acid Blast Level 6 MP cost: 41 Cast Time: 0.5 Seconds Power: 30 Does Earth damage and corrodes opponents' armor Cool down: 4 seconds Slow I Level 8 MP cost: 52 Cast Time: 0.6 Seconds Puts a slowing debuff on opponents for a short period of time Haste I Level 14 MP cost: 85 Time: 1.5 Seconds Gives the player (or their target) a hasting buff, increasing their movement, casting speed and swinging speed. Time Jump''' Level 18 MP cost: 100 Casting Time: Instant A Dark attack that gravitates players and nearby objects towards the center of the attack. Cool down: 15 seconds Nova Cannon Level 22 MP cost: 13 Cast Time: 2 Seconds Power: 57 A Light attack that damages all foes within a certain area Cooldown: 3 seconds Backtrack Level 24 MP cost: 120 Casting Time: Instant Brings the player's HP and MP back to their state five seconds before the spell was cast. Also warps the player to their position five seconds ago. Cool down: 60 seconds Age Flux Level 28 MP cost: 52 Casting Time: 1 Second A debuff that weaken's the opponents equipment, aging it and causing decay. Cool down: 14 seconds Slow II ''' Level 32 MP cost: 62 Casting Time: .6 Seconds A better version of Slow. (replaces the old slow spell) Cool down: 13 seconds Haste II Level 36 MP cost: 85 Casting Time: 1.5 Seconds A better version of Haste. (replaces the old haste spell.) Cool down: 30 Seconds Quicken Level 40 MP cost: 313 Cast Time: 3 Seconds A haste spell that affects the entire party and lasts for 60 seconds Cool Down: 30 seconds Stasis Level 48 MP cost: 32 Cast Time: 1 Seconds Power: 22 A Light spell which freezes the opponent in place until they are attacked. When CMPed it can freeze several opponents at once after it wears off the first opponent. Cool Down: 34 Seconds Stop Level 54 MP cost: 90 Cast Time: Instant A Light based area affect which freezes opponents in a manner similar to stasis. The spell will end if an opponent takes damage. Click to cast. Cool down: 60 seconds (see the picture at the top of the page) Black Hole Level 60 MP cost: 180 Cast Time: 3 Seconds A Dark attack that sucks in enemies and deals damage Cooldown: 11 seconds Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Distortion: gives a 33/66/100% chance to increase the damage done with Time Jump by up to 10% per hit for up to five hits, for each time the player hits with Star Burst. Singularity: when the player is using Haste 2, it has a 33/66/100% chance to remove the cooldown for Nova Cannon. Time Leak: When Stasis finishes it has a 33/66/100% chance to spread stasis to all nearby targets.